Avant qu'il ne soit trop tard
by Lanoixdecoco
Summary: Harry Potter a seulement 3 ans lorsque la famille Malfoy l’adopte. Il est le vilain petit canard de la famille, mais cela n’empêche pas Draco Malfoy de l’aimer d’un amour qui n’a rien de fraternel. Amour à sens unique qui le tue chaque jour à petit feu.
1. Prologue :

_Titre :_ Avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.  
_Auteur :_ Moi enfin, Lanoixdecoco lol ou bien Coco ou encore Cocotte :p  
_Raiting :_ +18. L'histoire se base sur une histoire assez sombre.  
_Résumé :_ Harry Potter a seulement 3 ans lorsque la famille Malfoy l'adopte. Il est le vilain petit canard de la famille, mais cela n'empêche pas Draco Malfoy de l'aimer d'un amour qui n'a rien de fraternel. Amour à sens unique qui le tue chaque jour à petit feu.

..¤..

.: PROLOGUE :.

_1er Janvier 1987_

_  
Il est assit sur une moquette délavée aux couleurs d'un rose bien pâle. Je tiens la main de mon père qui la serre doucement dans la sienne. Maman n'est pas là. Papa m'a dit qu'elle est partie avec les anges. Je n'ai pas bien compris ou est-ce qu'il voulait en venir mais lorsqu'il m'a dit cela, c'était la première fois que je le voyais pleurer. Toujours est-il que le lendemain matin, il est venu me chercher dans ma chambre pour me dire qu'on allait faire un petit tour à l'orphelinat. Au début, je n'ai pas voulu le suivre mais lorsque qu'il m'a sourit pour me dire que c'était ce que voulait maman, j'ai souris et j'ai pris sa main. _

_On est allé à l'autre bout de Londres dans un établissement qui ressemblait à un vieux château. Une vieille dame est venue nous chercher pour nous saluer et nous emmener à l'intérieur de l'établissement et c'est la que je t'ai vu pour la première fois. Je n'ai pas compris pourquoi, mais tu trouvais loin des autres, assis sur la moquette. D'ailleurs, papa ne t'a pas regardé bien longtemps. Il est venu voir un autre enfant, un peu plus âgé que moi. Mais … tu m'as attiré. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais ton regard si vert ma envoûter, si bien que je me suis assis prêt de toi et que je me suis mis à jouer avec toi. Tu ne m'as pas souris, mais tes yeux parlais pour toi, et tu m'as embrassé sur la joue pour enfin me sourire. Le soir même papa remplissait les papiers, qui faisait de toi un Malfoy. _

_Harry Potter Malfoy._

_4 Avril 1990_

_C'est ton anniversaire. Papa à 'commander' un énorme gâteau et toi tu n'arrêtes pas de me sourire en me répétant inlassablement que tu vas avoir un an de plus que moi. Tu sais que ça me fais enrager alors tu continus jusqu'à ce que je te bouscule et te dise d'arrêter. Mon accès de colère te fait sourire et je sais que tu vas m'ignorer, jusqu'à ce que je te dise pardon. Seulement, je suis un Malfoy et je ne donne pas mes pardons à n'importe qui ! Tu es partie de ton coté et moi dut mien et jusqu'au soir, tu m'ignore. Lorsque c'est le moment du gâteau, la gouvernante que papa à engager pour nous, entre dans le salon avec ton gâteau. J'ai presque l'impression que tes yeux possèdent des étoiles et puis un immense sourire orne tes lèvres. Moi, de mon coté, je broie du noir, mais tu t'en fous ! Tu as papa et ton gâteau alors moi … Seulement, lorsque la gouvernante de donne la plus belle part du gâteau, tu te tourne vers moi et me la donne avec un petit sourire alors que tu te penches vers moi pour m'embrasser et me murmurer un petit « désolé »._

_Ce simple mot ma redonné ma bonne humeur et j'ai pris ta part avant de me lever de table pour monter dans ma chambre. Au début, je n'avais pas eut envie de te donner ton cadeau mais maintenant ! Je suis pressé que tu le vois ! L'écrin est fait d'argent et de velours sombre. Il est un peu lourd, mais ce qu'il contient et tout ce qui me reste de maman, alors je voulais qu'il soit pour toi.. C'est sa bague. Celle qui ornait toujours son auriculaire droit. Lorsque tu la vois, tes beaux yeux se brouillent de larmes et tu la serre fort avant de venir me prendre dans tes bras. _

_Tout était parfait ! Enfin presque car papa et partie ce soir là, nous laissant seuls avec la gouvernante._

_25 Novembre 1994_

_Papas à des doutes … Tu n'arrives plus à voir de loin, ta vue est trouble. Depuis combien de temps nous cache tu ceci ? C'est pour ça que tu n'arrive pas à comprendre ce que ton professeur te marque au tableau ? Je sais qu'on est pas dans la même école et que moi, je reste à la maison avec un 'professeur particulier' Severus Snape. Tu ne l'aime pas et ça me fait bien rire lorsque que tu l'appel la sauve souris. Mais tu sais … C'est papa qui a prit cette décision. Mais il te la dit non ? C'est pour ton bien. Toujours est-il, qu'aujourd'hui, on est mardi et aujourd'hui, papa ta emmené chez un opticien. Je suis venu avec toi mais tu as fais la tête durant tout le trajet. Cela m'a permis de t'observer à loisir. Notre gouvernante me tape sur les nerfs … tu sais comment elle t'appelle ? Le vilain petit canard. Tout ça parce que tu ne ressembles pas à notre famille. Il est vrai que tu es brun alors que nous, nous sommes blonds. Tu as les yeux verts et nous, les yeux bleus. Et puis … tu vas sûrement porter des lunettes ! Mais tout ceci m'importe peut, car pour moi, tu es et tu resteras mon seul et unique frère. _

_L'opticien te regard, moi je suis dans la salle d'attente, mais d'après ce que j'ai compris, il allait te passer des tests et en fonction de ça … je te vois en tout cas ressortir du cabinet avec papa alors que toi, de jolie lunette rectangulaire se trouve poser sur ton nez … et j'aime ! Je trouve qu'elles te vont très bien. Tu me lances un regard noir, mais j'ai envie de te prendre contre moi, pour te dire qu'elles te vont très bien. Seulement tu m'évites ! Et tu reste dans ton coin, avec tes lunettes. Je n'ose pas le faire devant papa mais j'ai envie de te serrer contre moi. Tu ma fais la tête toute la journée. Mais le soir, tu es venu dans ma chambre pour t'excuser et c'est toi qui ma prit dans tes bras en me demandant si ça t'allait. _

_A ton avis ?_

_18 Août 1996_

_Il est 8heures. J'ai horreur de dormir, mais toi, tu roupilles. J'ai une furieuse envie de te réveiller ! Mais tu risque de me tuer si je fais ça. Alors j'erre comme une âme en peine lorsque le courrier arrivent et c'est avec des gestes lents que j'ouvre mon courrier lorsque je tombe sur LA lettre ! Mon cœur bat à cent à l'heure et je me précipite dans les escaliers et ouvre ta porte violemment. Tu sursautes mais je ne te laisse pas le temps de t'en remettre car je te saute dessus et je m'assois à califourchon sur toi. Tu grognes et tu tente de me repousser mais je t'attrape la main et je te tends la lettre. « Regarde ! Je suis accepté ! » « Quoi ? » « Dans mon école ! » Tu ne sembles pas comprendre, alors que je m'assois sur le bord du lit, toi tu cherches tes lunettes avant de te redresser. Je te souris car je te trouve craquant lorsqu'elles se trouvent posé sur ton visage. Tu m'arraches presque la lettre des mains et tu me demandes pourquoi maintenant. Il est vrai qu'à douze ans, il est rare d'être enfin accepté dans une école mais … je n'ai pas le droit de tant dire plus. Excuse-moi. _

_Tu ouvres alors la lettre et fronce les sourcils alors je t'arrache la lettre des mains. Je ne veux pas que tu la lises. Tu sembles en colère car tu te lève en caleçon et tu avances dangereusement vers moi. Même si tu fais quelques centimètres de plus que moi, je ne te lâche pas du regard et je cache la lettre dans mon dos. « Donne-moi cette lettre. » « Pour qui te prends-tu ! Elle est destinée à moi cette lettre ! » Tu me pousses jusqu'au mur alors qu'un de tes bras s'enroule autour de ma taille pour m'attirer contre toi. La seule chose que j'arrive à te faire, c'est à te mordre l'épaule. Tu pousses un long cri et … je ne sais pas comment mais, on se retrouve au sol, toi au-dessus essayant de me prendre la lettre. C'est à ce moment la que la porte de la chambre s'ouvre sur papa._

_J'ai pris ta défense pour pas que tu te fasse disputé mais ce jour là, je t'en ai vraiment voulus alors que j'étais si content de te montrer cette lettre !_

_1er Septembre 1996 _

_C'est le grand jour ! Cette nuit là, j'ai absolument voulu dormir avec toi. Au début, tu n'étais pas vraiment pour, si bien que tu m'as renvoyé dans ma chambre. Mais au bout de dix minutes, tu es venue me rejoindre, dans mon lit. Tu t'es discrètement glissé entre mes draps et tu ma enlacé pour me serrer contre toi. Tu as caressé mes cheveux blonds et tu as poussé un long soupire. Tu m'as demandé si tu pouvais m'accompagner jusqu'à la gare, mais tu sais que ce n'est pas possible. Papa te l'interdit. _

_Tu es triste. Tu me le murmure au creux de l'oreille. Je ne sais pas quoi te répondre et la seule chose que je puisse faire, c'est de te serrer dans mes bras. Toi aussi tu vas me manquer et j'aurais tant voulut que tu viennes avec moi, dans cette école … car c'est là que se trouve ta place, tu le sais ça ? Mais quelle ironie ! Nous, une famille de mangemort ayant adopter Celui-Qui-A-Survécu …C'est notre secret, mais il y en a tant autres dont tu ignores. Je me love un peu plus contre toi et te demande si tu me pardonneras un jour. _

_Tu ne comprends pas. Ce n'est pas grave, je veux juste que tu continus à m'aimer._

_4 Juin 2000_

_Je n'ai pas retoucher à mon journal intime pendant quatre longues années, mais j'ai besoin de dire ce que je ressens … toujours est-il que voilà quatre ans que ça dure … quatre ans que je pars chaque années dans mon 'école privé' … quatre ans que tu ne me parles pratiquement plus. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais tu m'as brusquement tourné le dos, tes amis comptant plus que moi. Mais cela m'importe peu car ce soir, c'est mon anniversaire et tu ne seras qu'à moi, n'est ce pas ? Doux rêve … tu préfères passer ta soirée avec l'autre pétasse de Caitling. Que peux-tu lui trouver ? Blonde à forte poitrine ! Lorsque tu m'as dis que tu avais oublié que ce soir c'était mon anniversaire et que tu t'étais engagé autre part, je t'ai fais un large sourire et je t'ai tourné le dos, juste pour que tu ne puisses pas voir mon trouble. _

_Alors voilà. Ce soir je fête mes 16 ans et je suis seul dans l'immense manoir familial. D'ailleurs je n'ai pas le cœur à la fête et je monte dans ma chambre pour me coucher. Il doit sûrement être plus de quatre heures du matin lorsque tu rentres et que tu pénètres dans ma chambre. Je vois ta silhouette qui se découpe dans l'obscurité de la pièce avant de t'asseoir sur mon lit. Puis tu m'appelle. Evidement je fais semblant de dormir et tu te penches vers moi pour m'embrasser dans le cou avant de te redresser pour quitter mon antre. Je me redresse alors et fixe la porte. _

_Tu sais, il y a quelque chose que je doive te dire Harry …_

_5 Juin 2000_

_Alors que je mangeais mon petit déjeuner, tu descends comme une rose dans la longue salle à manger en boxer. Je crois que tu ne t'en rends pas bien compte de l'effet que tu peux faire dans un habillement si dénudé. Tu pousses un long bâillement, tu me souris et me demande ou se trouve papa alors que des pas se fait entendre à l'étage. Je hausse un sourcil et interroge du regard mon cher frangin lorsqu'une jeune femme habillée d'un de tes longs tee-shirts descend à son tour l'escalier. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si j'ouvre en grand la bouche mais c'est de ma faute si une vitre de la salle à mangé explose. Je n'ai pas su me contrôler mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu me fais ça ! Tu ne m'as d'ailleurs toujours pas souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire et tu ne t'es toujours pas excuser ! Moi j'ai toujours été présent pour chacun de tes anniversaires ! Non et puis je m'en fous. _

_Je crois que je n'ai pas contrôlé mon geste car lorsque mon poing a atteint ton visage je me sentis mal … mal à cause de mon geste … mal à cause du regard que tu me jettes. Tu n'arrives pas à comprendre ? Tu veux que je mette les points sur les I ? Pendant ces quatre longues années tu n'as pas compris ? … Et puis non. Je n'ai pas envie de te le dire. Je te bouscule un peu durement et ton autre greluche en même temps, me rendant alors dans le bureau privé de papa. Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'y reste, mais lorsque tu viens me rejoindre, tu t'es enfin habillé. Tu n'es plus le même, mais le vilain petit canard est devenu vraiment magnifique. Alors que moi j'ai presque une silhouette longiligne, la tienne à des formes pulpeuses … c'est en tout cas un regard froid que tu me lance avant de t'appuyer sur la porte du bureau. Combien de temps on est resté à ce fixer comme ça ? _

_En tout cas, je ne sais pas si je te le dirai un jour, mais je crois que j'ai un problème avec mon cœur …_

_4 Août 2000_

_Je me dégoûte. Tu es mon frère, oui aux yeux de la loi, tu es mon frère mais même avec ça … je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Mais, tu n'aurais pas pu attendre que je termine ma douche ? Tu es entré tout en parlant de tout et de rien avant de partir de là, ta brosse à dent dans la bouche et moi je n'ai pu que me sentir étrangement tendu. Je ne supporte plus ce sentiment qui m'étouffe. Ca m'opprime et j'ai envie d'exploser lorsque tu ramène chaque jour une nouvelle conquête. Apparemment tu n'as toujours pas compris ? Je ne suis pas vraiment fière de ce que j'ai fais mais toujours est-il que je l'ai fais. Ma main à glisser le long de mon ventre lorsque tu as quitté la pièce. Je n'ai pas voulu faire cela mais c'était plus fort que moi, mais ma main c'est enrouler autour de mon membre pour le serrer doucement. Cette simple pression ma fait frémir et mes genoux ont flanchés. Me retrouver à genou dans la baignoire m'a fait brusquement revenir à la réalité. _

_Tu sais, ça n'a duré que quelques secondes, mais je me suis sentie sale. Si sale que j'ai finit par prendre une douche froide pour essayer de me détendre. Je crois que cette attirance que je ressens pour toi me détruit … tu me détruis mon cher petit frère. Je n'arrive plus à me passer de tes regards et de tes paroles. Quelque part, je regrette presque que tu sois mon frère, mais d'un autre coté, je suis heureux que tu sois mon frère. Tu es au près de moi, même si ton cœur ne bat que pour des femmes. Mon meilleur ami, Zabini Blaise, ma conseillé de t'oublie et la meilleure façon, pour lui, pour oublie, c'est de coucher avec le plus de monde de possible. Je lui ai ris au nez lorsqu'il a dit ça ! Mais tu sais quoi ? J'ai une sale réputation qui me suit à Poudlard. _

_Oui. Pratiquement tous les homosexuels ou bien bisexuels et même hétérosexuel sont passés dans mes draps et je n'en tire aucune fierté._

_5 Janvier 2003_

_Je n'écris presque plus. Je n'ai plus vraiment envie de le faire de toute façon. Mais ceci est ma dernière page. Après ça, je brûlerais ce carnet. Je ne supporte plus ton ignorance presque totale que tu as envers moi. Je n'arrive plus à me reconnaître dans ce que je fais. Je vais être directe. Depuis plusieurs années, je fantasme sur toi … j'ai envie de t'embrasser, mais pas comme les baisers que tu me donnes lorsque tu rentres du lycée. Pendant mes ASPIC, je n'ai pensais pratiquement qu'à toi et je l'ai eux les doigts dans le nez. C'est ce que n'arrêtait pas crier Blaise. Je suis sur que tu l'adorais ainsi que cette infâme belette. Je n'ai jamais pris le temps de parler de lui. C'est un sorcier au sang pur mais … c'est un Weasley ! Et les Weasley et les Malfoy ne sont pas fait pour aller ensemble, alors on se livre une guéguerre depuis plus de sept ans ! Et sa copine … une Sang de Bourbe. Je ne l'aime vraiment pas cette Granger, mais elle est vraiment intelligente. _

_J'aimerais t'emmener dans mon monde mais le seul problème, c'est LUI. Bon je pense que j'ai tout dit … toi tu vas continué tes années de médecine et moi … je vais m'engager dans SES troupes. Mourir sous les ordres d'un Sang de Bourbe … mais c'est que tout les Malfoy font non ? Ma mère en était une, mon père en un et moi, j'en serais un très prochainement, mais je veux que tu te tiennes loin de tous ça. C'est pour ça que je t'ai tenu éloigné loin de moi, des affaires de famille en te disant que tu n'es et que tu ne seras jamais un Malfoy. Ca ma déchiré le cœur de devoir te dire cela, mais c'est pour toi. Alors oui, déteste moi autant que tu veux, du moment que tu restes en vie, ça me va._

_Mais n'oublie jamais une chose Harry Potter Malfoy, c'est que je t'aime en tant que homme et pour ce que tu es._

Refermant doucement le livret de velours sombre, il redressa le visage vers le ciel sombre qui déversait les larmes des anges. Laissant l'eau de la pluie caresser son visage, ses propres larmes se mêlant à ses mèches sombres, devenu trop longue avec le temps. S'il n'avait pas jouer l'autruche pendant tout ce temps, rien ne se serait passé comme ça mais maintenant … Il poussa un long soupire et s'appuya un moment sur la pierre froide et humide.

..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..

Voilà c'était juste le prologue mais la suite ne sera pas comme ça.  
Les prochains chapitres seront fait sous forme de flash back et seront assez sombres. Vous voilà prévenu lol.  
Signé Lanoixdecoco qui met plus de six mois pour faire un chapitre .


	2. Avant que tu ne partes

Titre : Avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.  
Auteur : Lanoixdecoco, c'est à dire, moi  
Disclamer : Bon alors, comme toujours, rien de tout ceci m'appartient, juste cette histoire un peu tirée par les cheveux, mais j'aime beaucoup l'écrire  
Raiting : NC-17 ... c'est ce qui fait ma marque de fabrique lol.

¤

**Réponse aux reviews**

nyo : Bonjour désolé de ne poster cette site que maintenant, toi qui espérait voir la suite rapidement. Mais je n'étais pas très motivé pour faire ce chapitre lol. Pour répondre à tes questions, je ne peux rien te dire toutes tes question trouverons une réponse dans les prochains chapitre lol. En tout cas, je te laisse découvrir ce chapitre, bye !

slydawn : Je sais je suis impardonnable --' mais voilà le chapitre lol allez, fais pas la tête ! Bisous !

chris52 : Merci beaucoup et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant Bonne lecture en tout cas !

lyly : Heu bon sa fait pas tout à fait six mois, mais presque lol ! Désolée pour cette attente et bonne lecture, en espérant qu'il te plaira. Bye

maryline : J'ai déjà l'histoire toute faite dans ma tête et il faut dire, ce que je n'ai pas une histoire²toute rose si j'arrive à finir la fic comme je le voudrais, normalement il devrait se passer quelque chose que je ne peux pas te dire lol. Mais tu verras, surprise ! Bisous !

Yohina : Plus sombre … je ne sais pas … peut-être. Sûrement … enfin j'en suis presque sur lol. J'suis contente que tu es aimé en tout cas et j'espère que je chapitre te plaira tout autant

mimi : Si ça me prend six mois ? Et bien des fois oui et des fois non … ça me prend six mois quand je n'ai vraiment pas d'idée sur le chapitre que je vais écrire. Et comme j'aime que mes chapitres soient structurés je mets du temps. Enfin voilà le chapitre est enfin là donc je te dis 'bonne lecture ' lol

Serdra : Tu veux déjà savoir la fin de ma fic ! T'es trop pressé dis moi. Bon … pour le moment, on va dire que Harry ne sais strictement rien de chez rien mais ça va venir, t'inquiète. Allez, bonne lecture et soit pas pressé lol.

Squisse : En faite, je ne réponds à aucune de tes questions dans ce chapitre, mais les réponses venir vont venir petit à petit, je te le promets En tout cas, je suis contente que tu aimes ma façon d'écrire, ça me fait très plaisir ! Et puis, tu verras que Harry va devenir vraiment sadique avec Malfoy ( j'adore lorsque les rôles sont inversés ) Bon je te retiens pas plus et je te laisse découvrir ce nouveau chapitre, bonne lecture en tout cas. Bisous !

Jully Reed : Pour savoir comment ils ont fait pour cacher Harry, je dévoile un peu ce secret dans le chapitre 2. Celui-ci étant un POV Harry, il m'était difficile de dire pour il se trouvait chez les Malfoy. Alors tu auras une partie de la réponse à ta question dans le prochain chapitre, promis . Par contre, non, Harry ne sait pas du tout qu'il vit chez des Sang-Pur, mais t'inquiète les réponses vont venir ! Bonne lecture et bisous !

Lunathelunatique : Je n'aime pas faire des fics si courtes, je les trouve toujours incompétent lol, alors voilà la suite sous forme de flash back pour le moment et j'espère qu'il te plaira autant que le prologue ! Bisous et merci pour ta reviews.

¤

Chapitre 1 : Avant que tu ne partes

Refermant d'un geste lent et absence la porte de son vieil appartement, il se laissa glisser contre celle-ci tenant serré contre sa poitrine le petit journal de velours sombre. Son regard vidé de toutes expressions se posa sur le vide et l'obscurité de l'appartement. La pluie le faisait doucement grelotter de froid, ses vêtements se collant à sa peau tels une seconde peau, touts comme ses longs cheveux sombres qui se collaient à son visage fermé. Son esprit était prit dans un était nuage brumeux et la fièvre commençait doucement à le faire déliré. Si bien qu'il finit par sombrer dans l'inconscience, adossé contre cette vieille porte.

.: Flash Black :.

Comme chaque samedi de début de mois, Draco et père s'enferment toute la journée des les sous-sols du manoir, me laissant ainsi seul. Je déteste être mis à l'écart, mais apparemment, ils ne veulent absolument pas de moi en bas avec eux. Une fois, j'ai bien tenté de venir avec eux, mais tout ce dont j'ai réussi, c'est de m'attirer la colère de Draco. Il était vraiment fous de rage me traitant d'inconscient ... je ne vois absolument pas ce qu'il y a d'inconscient de vouloir avec eux dans les sols. Alors voilà, je suis vautré devant la magnifique télévision du salon. Draco appelle ça « une boite à merde ». Je ne sais pas du tout ce qu'il avec cette télé ! Elle est tout simplement magnifique ! Bon d'accord, un peu grosse et n'allant pas du tout sur la commode de XVIème siècle de mère, mais moi, je la regard, comme tout enfant normale. Et Draco est loin d'être un garçon normal.

Attrapant la télécommande qui traîne sous un coussin, j'allume la « boite à merde » et je passe directement sur le câble, m'attirant ainsi le regard noir de la gouvernante. Regard noir que je lui renvois, me vautrant un peu plus dans le canapé de cuire noir, déposant mes chaussures sur l'accoudoir, juste pour faire enrager cette vieille femme complètement aigris ! Elle aussi doit avoir une dent contre moi, car depuis que je suis gamin, elle m'appelle le « vilain petit canard » ... je suis loin d'être vilain. Enfin, c'est sur que si je me compare à Draco, je rentre parfaitement bien dans le rôle du vilain petit canard ! Mais je ne suis pas moche ! ... enfin, je crois.

Je pousse un long soupire, me sentant complètement stupide de me poser ce genre de question. Je me fou royalement d'être beau ou moche, du moment que je me plais à moi même ! Alors que je me mets à regarder ce superbe documentaire complètement barbant sur les animaux, je vois du coin de l'œil la porte du sous-sol s'ouvrir sur mon blondinet de frère. Il tient dans ça main un verre de cuivre et je sais parfaitement ce que contient ce verre. Néanmoins, je me redresse, faisant comme si j'ignorais ce qu'il allait me donner. Lui adressant un large sourire, je hausse un sourcil le voyant tendre le verre vers moi.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Ne fait pas l'idiot. C'est ton médicament contre l'asthme. Tu dois le prendre à heure fixe je te rappel.

-Dis moi. Pourquoi est-ce que moi, je devrais boire cette chose immonde, verte, poisseuse et puante, alors que toute autres personnes asthmatiques prennent de la ventoline. Et puis je ne suis pas asthmatique. Je n'ai jamais eux de crise.

-Tu n'as jamais eux de crise parce que tu prends ce médicament. Alors maintenant, arrête de jouer au docteur et bois moi ça Harry !

Il me fourre le verre dans les mains et se redresse, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, attendant visiblement que je boive cette mixture. Moi je retiens un haut le cœur rien qu'à savoir que je vais devoir boire ce truc. Et puis, pourquoi est ce que je devrais l'écouter ! Levant alors le verre devant mon regard, je pousse un long soupire avant de le regarder droit dans les yeux, un léger sourire accrocher aux lèvres. Je n'avais pas encore dis mon dernier mot et il n'était pas dit non plus que j'allais boire cette chose impossible à boire.

-Je te proposer un marché.

-Tu n'es pas en mesure de demander quoique ce soit Harry.

-Tutute. Écoute-moi avant de dire ça. Je bois ça, seulement si tu passes la journée avec moi.

-Ton chantage ne te servira à rien ! Je ne suis pas un de tes débiles copains de classe qui gobe tout ce que tu dis ! Je ne suis pas non plus ta greluche qui te sert de petite amie ! T'engramme ça ! T'as rien à me demander !

Je me relève brusquement déposant violemment mon verre sur la table basse en marbre du salon. A cause de mon geste brusque, le liquide vert à giclé sur le marbre, mais je m'en fou car tout ce qui m'intéresse en ce moment c'est de foutre mon poing dans sa sale gueule de prétentieux. D'ailleurs je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui me retient, mais ça ne me démange comme pas possible bien qu'il doit me dépasser de 3 centimètres. Alors que j'amorce mon geste, il m'attrape le bras et me le tordant dans le dos, son corps allant se coller contre le mien. Son regard prussien me scrute et je me sens défaillir devant son regard vide de toutes expression. En temps normal, j'arrive toujours à lire tout ce qu'il ressent dans ses yeux cobalt mais là ... rien. Le vide. Puis il me renverse sur le canapé allant jusqu'à s'asseoir sur mon bassin, m'empêchant ainsi de faire le moindres mouvement. Avec horreur je vois un sourire satisfait se dessiner sur lèvres alors qu'il tend le bras vers la table basse. Se penchant vers moi, il me bouche le nez en me le pinçant, m'empêchant de respirer. J'arrive à retenir ma respiration 5 ou 6 secondes avant de n'ouvrir la bouche pour reprendre une goulée d'aire. Mas ce que je n'avais pas vu venir c'est le verre qu'il me versa dans la bouche. Un goût âpre m'emplit la gorge et Draco applique sa main pale sur mes lèvres, m'empêchant de recracher le liquide. Alors je bois sagement ce qu'il m'à forcé à avaler avant de me dégager violemment de lui et de me redresser. Je lui lance le regard le plus sombre et me détourne de lui. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était passer ma journée avec lui.

Montant dans ma chambre, je m'enferme et je vais directement m'allumer le PC. J'ai besoin de parler, de me changer les idées, sinon je risque de commettre un meurtre. Je ne lui demandais rien, juste de passer ma journée avec lui et même si ça réponse aurait été négativement, j'aurais tout de même son liquide. Mais non ! Il a fallut qu'il joue les durs à cuire ! Passant ma colère sur mon clavier et ma pauvre sourit, j'y reste toute l'après-midi et me couche sans être redescendu pour aller manger. De toute façon, je n'avais pas faim ! Me vautrant sur mon large lit allemand, je pousse un long soupire et met les écouteurs de mon MP3, ne voulant plus rien entendre.

Lorsque je me réveille en sursaut, il est 23h08 et bizarrement, mon MP3 est soigneusement rangé sur ma table de nuit. Mais ce qui ma brusquement tiré de mon sommeil est ce besoin pressent d'aller m'assurer que Draco va bien. C'est tellement vital que ma poitrine se comprime de façon douloureuse. Me redressant dans mon lit complètement défait, mes vêtements sont froissés et un mal commence à pointer son nez. Mais malgré ça, je me redresse, chancelant légèrement avant de m'avancer vers la porte de ma chambre voulant absolument voir Draco. Lorsque j'arrive devant sa porte de chambre, j'hésite un instant avant de la pousser. La pièce n'est éclairé que par une faible lueur, mais je qui m'inquiète le plus, c'est que Draco dort. Oui, pour un insomniaque, je trouve qu'il s'est relativement tôt. Je m'approche alors du lit à baldaquin de Draco et pousse un long soupire, voyant sa forme endormit sous les draps.

Je reste un instant à l'observer avant d'aller m'asseoir à coté de lui, un sourire aux lèvres. Mon regard parcourt sa table de nuit, croulant sous les livres, mais ce qui attire le plus mon attention, c'est cette boite. Dessus est inscrit « somnifère » et il est rare que Draco en prenne. Regardant la boite de plastique complètement défaite, des cachets se sont répandu sur le sol, passant sur le lit. Inquiet, je me tourne vers Draco qui dort. Ses draps se soulève lentement, suivant sa respiration alors que son visage pâle se découpe dans la demi-pénombre de sa chambre. En temps normal sa pâleur ne m'aurait en aucun cas inquiété. Mais ce visage bien trop pâle titilla ma curiosité. Me penchant vers lui, je lui tire doucement les draps, dévoilant un tache sombre le dessus de lit. Horrifié, je tire brutalement le drap vers moi, dévoilant son corps, les même appuyée sur sa poitrine.

Mon souffle se bloqua dans ma poitrine et mon regard restait figeait sur ces taches sombres qui maculait le linge blanc du lit. Draco sembla sortir doucement de son était comateux et se redressa brusquement sur le matelas, son regard poussé sur moi cherchant alors à tâtons ses draps qu'il ne trouva pas. Son geste me fit découvrir ses poignets rougit et entaillé. Je peux sentir mon sang se glacer dans mes veines et une colère noir me prend, me faisant monter sur le lit pour me trouver face à lui. Je lui attrape les épaules et le secoue comme un prunier avant de le relâcher.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as fais ! Tu t'es coupé les veines ! Non mais ça ne va pas ! Qu'est-ce qui tourne par rond chez toi ? Qu'est ce que tu t'es fais ? Répond-moi !

-Je ... je voul-

-Tu voulais quoi ! Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend depuis quelques temps ! Pourquoi tu as fait ça ! Tu veux tant que ça mourir ? C'est ça, espèce de crétin ?

-Non, j-je ne voulais ... Ce n'est rien ...

-Ca c'est rien ? - j_e lui attrape les poignets, les serrant avec force_ – Ca c'est rien ! T'es sur de toi ?

-Non - _avec horreur, je vois des larmes silencieuses glisser le longs de ses joues pâles avant d'aller se perdre dans son cou gracile_ - Lâche moi s'il te plaît, tu me fais mal ... et arrête de me crier dessus, ce n'est rien je te dis. Je ne l'ai pas fais exprès. Je travaillais avec mes produits et un verre ma échappé ... et je me suis coupé.

-Un verre ta échappé hein ? Tu me prends pour un con Draco ?

-... Ca suffit. Je ne l'ais pas fais exprès. Voilà, c'est tout, y à rien à redire.

-Rien à redire ?

-Je t'ai dis que je ne voulais plus en parler, alors arrête ça et laisse-moi.

Je le regarde longuement, n'arrivant plus à reconnaître mon frère. Lui lançant un dernier regard, je quitte sa chambre, claquant violemment sa porte avant d'aller me réfugier dans ma propre chambre. Me vautrant sur mon lit, j'enfouis mon visage dans un cousin, alors qu'un bruit de verre brisé se fait entendre dans la chambre de Draco. Je trésailles et redresse mon visage et un soupire de soulagement s'échappe de mes lèvres alors que Draco claque sa porte contre le mur, descendant les marches. Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi, mais savoir que Draco c'était levé m'enlève un poids et j'arrive à m'endormir 2 bonnes heures plus tard.

¤

Lorsque je me réveille, mon regard se pose directement sur la fenêtre de ma chambre, me dévoilant un ciel sombre, chargé de lourds nuages noirs. Poussant un long soupire, je me redresse, passant une main sur mes affaires toutes froissées et me dirige vers mon armoire pour prendre de nouvelles affaires. J'avais envie d'être seul, pour une fois, mais je savais que Draco se trouvait dans le manoir, ne sortant jamais.

Me dirigeant alors vers la salle de bain, je prends une longue douche qui me fit le plus grand bien avant de m'habiller d'un simple jean et d'un polo blanc à col roulé. Lorsque je descends dans le hall du manoir, un silence envoûtant m'envahit et avec un léger sourire aux lèvres je prends la direction de la cuisine, histoire de me servir bol de café pour bien me réveillé. Alors que je me pose sur le bac de la vieille cuisine, je porte ma tasse brûlante à mes lèvres et en boit une gorgée alors qu'une silhouette longiligne s'avance vers moi. Je sais parfaitement de qui il s'agit mais je ne veux pas le voir, alors je l'ignore. On dirait qu'il s'en fou car il s'assoit face à moi et de la ou je suis, je peux voire ses poignets bander, une légère rougeur les tachant légèrement.

-Je ... je voudrais m'excuser pour hier soir.

-De quoi ?

Je redresse le visage vers lui et le scrute longuement, attendant une réponse de sa part. Je ne veux pas me montrer dur avec lui, pas après ce qu'il a fait, mais je ne veux pas qu'il me laisse seul. Je n'ai pas envie de le retrouver un jour, mort et froid dans son lit. Il semble lire dans mes pensées car son regard se voile légèrement. J'ai l'impression qu'il est sur le point de pleurer et cette idée me fait mal, si bien que je pose ma tasse et lui attrape ses mains froides, les enserrant doucement.

-Tu n'as pas à t'excuser.

-Si. Je ... je ne voulais pas que tu vois ceci, mais depuis quelques temps ... je réagis assez bizarrement.

-Mais ça n'explique pas ce que tu as fait Draco.

-Non, c'est vrai, mais ça ne se produira plus. Je te le promets.

Je lui souris et me penche vers lui pour l'embrasser sur la joue et me redresse, déposant mon bol dans l'évier blanc de la cuisine. Alors que je m'essuie les mains, la sonnette de la porte sonne, me tirant de ma rêverie. Je lance un regard vers Draco qui semble perdu dans sa contemplation de la table de cuisine. Faisant la moue, je me dirige vers la porte d'entrée et l'ouvre lentement, tombant sur le visage de Seveur, rougie par le froid. Son sourire s'agrandit en m'apercevant et finit par m'enlacer, me serrant avec force. Souriant, je lui rends son étreinte et m'écarte d'elle pour lui demander comme elle va. Seveur me répond par un sourire et son regard d'ambre se pose juste derrière moi et je la vois froncer les sourcils pour enfin me comment va mon frère. Normalement, connaître l'état de santé de mon frère ne l'intéresse jamais et pourtant, aujourd'hui elle s'en inquiète. Me tournant alors vers la cuisine, je croise le regard argenté et froid de mon frère posé sur nous. Je fronce les sourcils alors que je le vois pincer ses lèvres avant de se détourner de nous, prenant le chemin du salon.

-Ne fais pas attention à lui, il ne va pas très bien en ce moment.

-Ah... un chagrin d'amour ?

-... Peut-être.

Prenant ma veste qui se trouve dans le vestibule, je claque la porte d'entrée et attrape la main de Seveur, entrelaçant mes doigts aux siens. Le vent était frais et les nuages noirs se rapprochaient de nous. Seulement cela ne nous empêcha pas de partir pour le parc d'attraction. Voilà plus d'une semaine que Seveur me tanne avec ça et j'ai, encore une fois, céder à son caprice, mais j'adore lorsqu'elle fait cela. Alors que je tourne mon visage vers le trottoir d'en face, un jeune métissé attire mon regarde et son regard d'ébène rencontre le mien. Blaise Zabini, meilleur ami de mon frère depuis plus de 7 ans. Je le trouve très étrange ce jeune homme. Il ne parle presque jamais de lui et de sa famille, d'ailleurs il a horreur que je reste avec eux et lorsque je m'incruste dans leur conversation, il reste muet. Il darde sur moi un regard haineux et je ralentis le pas, n'arrivant pas vraiment à comprendre pourquoi il me regarde comme cela. C'est Seveur qui me ramène à la réalité en me tirant doucement vers elle. Son regard d'ambre me scrute avant qu'elle ne me sourît et m'embrasse doucement, m'entraînant vers l'Est de la ville.

Arrivant devant le parc d'attraction, Seveur pousse un long soupire, un sourire accrocher aux lèvres m'emmenant vers les ' Montagnes Russes '. Je me mords la lèvre inférieur, trouvant qu'elle y va un peu fort pour un début d'attraction, mais elle est déjà devant le guichet, m'appelant pour venir prendre ma place. Me fourrant le carton dans la main, elle me fait un clin d'œil, m'avertissant que le prochain manège, je devrais lui offrir la place, comme elle venait de le faire. J'hausse un sourcil et monte les marches, me dirigeant vers les vaguons. Seveur est toute existé et m'attrape la main, la pétrissant, un éternel sourire accrocher aux lèvres.

La journée avait été parfaite. Le soir même je la raccompagne chez elle et après un baiser, je m'arrache à elle pour regagner la demeure familiale. En chemin, je découvre une route sombre que je n'ai jamais vue auparavant et comme poussé par un besoin, je m'y engouffre. Il n'y a pratiquement personnes dans la ruelle sombre. Des bars, des boutiques pour le moins étranges, surtout une nommé « Vente de Baquettes Magiques par Nicolas Flamel ». On peut parfaitement voir, que cette peinture ocre cache un autre enseigne, beaucoup plus vieux. Ils ont sûrement dut changer de propriétaire. Toutefois, cette boutique de 'Farce et Attrape' m'intrigue, si bien que je pousse doucement la lourde porte de verre de la boutique, y passant seulement le visage pour y voir l'intérieur. L'endroit est sombre et le décor ... lugubre. Fermant la porte derrière moi, je scrute l'endroit en silence, lorsqu'un bruit prêt du comptoir attire mon attention. Un crâne s'y trouve posé et ses mâchoire s'ouvrent dans un appel silencieux. Fasciné, je tends la main pour le toucher, histoire de voir ou se situe le mécanisme lorsque la porte de l'arrière boutique s'ouvre sur un vieil homme. Sa peau est aussi fripée qu'une vielle pomme et sa barbe blanche nattée avec des fils argentés touche pratiquement le sol. Habillé d'une longue tunique noir, il s'avance vers moi, courbé sur sa canne d'ébène. Il tremble tellement que j'ai l'impression qu'il va s'écrouler à chaque pas qu'il fait, mais sa démarche reste néanmoins posé et assuré.

-Jeune homme. Qu'est ce que je peux faire pour vous ?

-Heu ... je ne sais pas. Qu'est-ce que vous vendez ?

Il me regarde sans vraiment comprendre ce que je lui demande. Il me fixe alors longuement avant de faire une moue et de se détourner de moi. Il longe une longue rangée de boite de cuire noire et s'arrête face à l'une d'entre elles. Son doigt parcourt quelques boites avant de s'arrêter sur l'une d'entre elle, couverte de poussière. Il fixe longuement la boite avant de revenir vers moi pour la poser juste sur le comptoir, à côté de la tête de mort qui s'est subitement tournée vers celle-ci. Magnifique mécanisme cette tête de mort. Je regarde ce que vient de me déposer le vieil homme et tend la main vers le coffret pour l'ouvrir avant que ne vienne s'abattre brusquement la main du vieillard sur la boite de cuivre, la serrant convulsivement.

-Que comptes-tu en faire jeune homme ?

-Bah l'ouvrir pour regarder ce qu'elle contient, pourquoi ?

-Tu ne dois l'ouvrir qu'en cas d'extrême urgence.

-Quoi ? Et pourquoi ? Enfin je veux dire, à quoi cette boite va bien pouvoir me servir ?

-Ne pose pas tant de question. Ne l'ouvre pas. C'est tout. Prend là, je te la donne et ne l'ouvre pas.

Le regardant longuement, je prends la boite et me détourne de lui me dirigeant vers la porte de la boutique. Ce Nicolas Flamel, tout fripé est vraiment étrange et aussi lugubre que son magasin. Et puis, il semblait avoir plus 100 ans, voir même plus ! Glissant la boite dans la poche de mon jean j'ouvre la porte et m'arrête sur le seuil, regardant l'extérieur.

-Bonsoir Mr. Potter.

Je me tourne brusquement vers lui et fronce les sourcils.

-Bonsoir Mr. Flamel, mais mon nom n'est pas Potter.

-Oui, évidemment.

Ne l'aimant décidément pas, je ferme un peu brusquement la porte derrière moi et m'avance dans la ruelle, lorsqu'un cris aigus attire mon attention. Tournant le visage la porte d'une bar s'ouvre brusquement sur une tête blonde qui vient s'écrouler à mes pieds. Une foule d'autres clients arrivent derrière lui, tous prit d'un fou rire. Fou rire qui les quitta bien vite en me voyant. A vrai dire, je ne m'occupe pas vraiment d'eux, plus inquiet pour mon blondinet, allongé dans la boue juste à mes pieds.

-Draco ... c'est toi ? _Je lui demande dans un chuchotement avant qu'il ne redresse ses yeux cobalt vers moi._

-Harry ... dis, pourquoi tu ne penses qu'à elle ? Pourquoi tu ne penses pas à moi ? Pourquoi ?

Mon sang ce glace et je l'aide à se relever, espérant que personne n'a entendus ce qu'il vient de me murmurer. Glissant un bras autour de sa taille, je le serre contre moi et jette un regard circulaire au petit groupe qui se trouve autour de nous. J'aperçois Blaise qui nous fixe ainsi que Pansy, mais je ne connais pas les autres visages ... ou peut-être ce rouquin. Sûrement la belette comme aime l'appeler Draco lorsqu'il a envie de passer ses nerfs sur quelqu'un. Fronçant alors les sourcils, je me détourne d'eux, emmenant avec moi mon Draco complètement saoul. Je passe encore devant la boutique de Nicolas Flamel et je me rends compte qu'elle est fermée et que l'entrepôt est défoncé de partout. La pancarte ou se trouvait inscrit le nom de la boutique ne s'y trouve plus et les vitres sont toutes brisées. Pourtant une boutique se trouvait bien ici tout à l'heure ...

-Qu'est ce que tu regard R'ry ? Y'a jamais eut rien là ... qu'un vieux tas de débris ...

-Tais-toi. T'as vu dans quel état tu es ! Si père te vois, je ne donne pas cher de ta peau.

Je l'entends glousser et il s'appuie un peu plus contre moi, me faisant grimacer. Il reste toutefois un moment silencieux avant de se mettre à chanter une chanson paillard. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire, ce qui n'a pas échapper à Draco qui se met à me titiller pour chanter avec lui. A vrai dire, je suis tellement content de passer ma soirée avec lui, que je me mets à chanter pour lui faire plaisir. Tirant la chansonnette avec lui, il finit par exploser de rire, les larmes lui glissant le long de ses joues pâles. J'adore le voir comme cela car voilà bien longtemps qu'il n'a pas rit ainsi. Sa doit bien faire plus de 4 ans qu'il ne rit plus ... Enfin, je ne suis presque jamais avec lui et puis il faut dire que je ne pensais pas le trouver dans ce genre quartier ... Arrivant devant l'immense manoir, je le traîne jusqu'à l'entrée et essaie de tirer les clés de ma poche pour pouvoir l'ouvrir.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais R'ry?

-Je cherche mes clés, mais avec toi ... c'est assez difficile.

-Mais qu'est-èche que tu racontes ? Faut dire Alohomoraaaaa pour ouvrir ... ah oui ! A la Granger faut faire, faut pas oublier les gestes et tout et tout ! ... Compris R'ry ? ... pourquoi tu me fixe avec des yeux aussi ronds que des sou-soucoupes ?

Il s'arrête un instant, la bouche en cœur et semble réfléchir à ce qu'il vient de dire avant d'exploser de nouveau de rire. Lorsque je l'avais récupéré tout à l'heure, il était à deux doigts de pleurer et maintenant il se fend la poire en me racontant des histoires d'Alohomora. Secouant la tête d'un air navré, j'arrive enfin à sortir mes clés de ma poche, faisant tomber la boite du vieux fou aux pieds de Draco. D'ailleurs celui-ci lâche un « ouuuuuuuuuuuuh petit cachottier ! » avant de se baisser pour la ramasser et la fixer longuement, comme si quelque chose allait en sortir.

-Depuis quand t'as ça, touah ?

-Rien, allez, entre maintenant.

J'ai enfin réussis à ouvrir la porte et le pousse dedans tout en reprenant ma boite noire que je pose sur la table de l'entrée. Draco se pend à mon cou, toujours secouer d'un fou rire, et je pense de plus en plus sérieusement à le filmer tellement il est comique. L'entraînant vers le salon, il s'y affale et ferme un instant les yeux, se plaignant que tout tourne autour de lui. Je pars dans la cuisine en quête de cachet pour le faire dormir lorsque j'entends un « R'ry » m'appeler. Ne trouvant rien, je décide d'utiliser une technique de grand mère et attrape une carafe d'eau en cristal, la remplissant d'eau tiède et de sel. Prenant un verre et la carafe pleine, je retourne dans le salon, m'apercevant alors qu'il s'est endormit sur le canapé. Je m'arrête et sourit avant de tout déposer sur la table et de le regarder longuement. Il dort la bouche entrouverte, ses cheveux d'un blond cendré complètement emmêlé et se collant contre sa peau moite. Je vais chercher un plaide dans le le placard de l'entrée et prend ma boite au passage avant de retourner au prêt de ma 'belle aux bois ronflants'. Lui déposant le plaide sur son corps, je m'assois à même le tapis, juste à coté de lui et regarde longuement la boite que m'avais donné ce vieillard de Nicolas Flamel.

La posa sur la table base du salon, je la fixe longuement avant d'essayer de l'ouvrir sans grand succès. Elle semble ne pas vouloir s'ouvrir, comme si elle était fermée à clef. Je pousse alors un long soupire et m'adosse au canapé avant de regarder Draco complètement effondré dessus. Ne pouvant m'empêcher d'écarter quelques mèches blondes de son visage, se croise mes bras et pose mon menton dessus avant de ne bailler. Je jette alors un regard à la pendule et me décide enfin à secouer notre blondinet national pour l'emmener dans sa chambre. Il ne semble pas trop apprécier le faite que je le secoue et me lance un regard noir, emplie de sommeil.

Lui adressant un sourire, je l'aide à se relever et l'entraîne vers le hall alors qu'il se plaid qu'il à mal au coeur. Ne voulant pas trop qu'il me vomisse dessus, lorsque j'arrive dans sa chambre, je le laisse s'écrouler sur son lit et part chercher une cuvette pour son 'pauvre' petit coeur. La déposant à coté de lui, je l'entends geindre et il se tourne vers moi, tendant la main que je m'empresse d'attraper pour la serrer et me laisser tomber à coté de lui. Me glissant sous les draps, il vient directement se lover contre moi, poussant alors un long soupire, son visage dans mon cou, enlaçant ma taille. Je l'entends murmurer quelque chose et ces lèvres viennent frôler mon cou, dans une caresse qui me fait frissonner ... quand je pense que demain il doit repartir pour son internat ... je ne le reverrais pas avant noël, cela m'en fou un coup au moral ...

¤

Je sais pas pourquoi, mais je me sens bien, là, au chaud, entouré de l'odeur de Draco. Lorsque j'ouvre les yeux, je tombe sur deux yeux prussiens qui me sondent, cherchant à comprendre pourquoi je me trouve ici. Je lui adresse alors un sourire et tend la main vers lui pour écarté une mèche de sa joue et le regarde se redresser, s'asseyant à coté de moi. Moi je m'étire tel un chat et me redresse à mon tour, cachant un bâillement derrière ma main.

-Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? Pourquoi tu es dans mon lit ?

-Parce que je n'avais pas vraiment envie de te laisser seul hier soir.

Je le vois se masser les tempes, fermant les sourcils et émettre un grognement avant de me demander ce qui c'était passer hier soir. Avec un sourire, je m'empresse de le lui rappeler et alors que je rigole sur son état devant la porte de la maison, il se tourne vers moi, les sourcils froncés.

-Tu étais où ?

-Je ne sais pas à vrai dire ... je n'avais jamais vu une telle ruelle.

-Tu es allé dans l'Allée des Embrumes ?

-Allée des quoi ?

-Dis moi que personne t'a vu ... gémit-il.

J'hausse les sourcils, ne comprend pas vraiment ce qu'il veut dire et le regarde ce redresser du lit, chancelant tout en se rendant vers son armoire. Même pas un merci de l'avoir ramener. Poussant un long soupire, je me redresse et balance les couvertures à l'autre bout du lit, préférant l'autre Draco qui m'avait fait rire l'autre soir en chantant une chanson paillard, que ce Draco la, froid et hautain. D'ailleurs sans rien me dire, il ouvre la porte et descend les escaliers, portant encore ses habits froissés de la veille. Je le suis en silence et le voit enfin disparaître dans la cave, là ou l'accès m'est interdit. Ne préférant pas le suivre, pour ne pas me foutre en rogne avec lui, je disparais dans la cuisine ou je me sers un bon petit-déjeuner me l'emmenant dans le salon pour le prendre devant la télé.

Alors que je viens de finir mon bol, je le vois enfin remonter de la cave, frais et moins fripé que tout à l'heure. Il se dirige vers moi et se laisse tomber à coté de moi, prenant un toast pour l'enfourner tout en regardant la télévision avant de se tourner vers moi. Il me prend mon bol des mains et termine également le contenu avant de ne le reposer dans le plateau.

-Est-ce que quelqu'un t'a vu hier soir ?

-Heu ... et bien, il a eut un vieux fou qui -

-Dumbledore ?!

-Heu ... non, non, un certain Nicolas Flamel. Mais il y avait d'autre personne, dont Zabini et Parkinson qui sont sortis du bar ou tu te trouvais. Il y avait aussi beaucoup d'autre personne, mais je ne les connaissais pas. Peut-être la fouine, enfin Weasley. Pourquoi ?

Mon frère ne me répond pas et se masse les tempes avant de se redresser pour commencer à faire les cents pas dans le large salon. Il semble assez contrarier sans que je ne sache pourquoi. Bon d'accord, c'est la première fois que je vais dans ce genre d'endroit, mais ce n'est pas de ma faute. Je suis tombé dessus accidentellement. Draco se tourne enfin vers moi et eut une moue avant de ne regarder la pendule

-Ca te dit de m'accompagner à la gare ce soir ? Comme père n'est pas là, je ne pense pas que cela lui posera pas de problème.

-Oui !

Ma réponse un peu précipiter le fait sourire et m'indique qu'il allait d'abord me chercher mon médicament pour mon asthme et qu'après il irait faire sa valise.

Passer le reste de ma journée avec lui, me fit de nouveau sourire. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'ont n'avaient pas passé une journée ensemble. Je sais qu'il y a beaucoup de chose qu'il me cache, mais je sais qu'il me les dira bien un jour ou l'autre, mais pour le moment, rien que le faite d'être avec lui, me suffit pour mon sentir bien. Il passe toute la journée à pester contre le 'règlement' qui lui imposait de porter l'uniforme. Mais je sais qu'au fond, il est fier de porter les couleurs qui ornent ses habits sombres.

La fin de la journée arrive vite et je marche en silence à coté de lui, ne pouvant m'empêcher de dire quelque chose. Lorsqu'il s'arrête face à la gare, je sais que je ne peux l'accompagner plus et je pousse un long soupire alors que lui pose son sac à coté de lui.

-Bon ... nos chemins se séparent ici.

-... ouais.

-Allez, fais pas la tête !

Je redresse le visage vers lui et lui fait mes yeux de chien battu tout en me rapprochant de lui. Je lui fais le coup à chaque fois que je veux me faire pardonner et je sais que cela marche à chaque fois. C'est avec un sourire que je me laisse aller dans ses bras alors qu'il m'enlace pour me serrer contre lui. Ce n'est pas souvent qu'il m'enlace ou qu'il me montre de l'affection, alors c'est sur, j'en profite, me lovant un peu plus contre lui. Alors que je me laisse complètement allé contre lui, un taxis s'arrête devant nous, la portière arrière s'ouvrant sur une jeune femme, à la chevelure indomptable. Elle porte la caisse d'un chat et le chauffeur vint lui poser sa valise avant de ne repartir, la laissant ainsi seule devant la gare. Contre moi, je sens Draco se tendre légèrement et il m'écarte un peu brusquement de lui. Faisant alors la moue, je le lâche à contre cœur et le regard entrer dans la gare, lui faisant un signe de la main.

Alors que je me détourne de lui, je percute la jeune femme qui vient tout juste de sortir du taxis. La rattrapant par le bras pour éviter qu'elle ne chute, elle lâche néanmoins la cage de son chat qui se met à gronder au fond de la caisse.

-Désolé ...

-C'est rien. Du moment qu'il n'a rien.

Sans lever son regard vers moi, elle se baisse et regard à l'intérieur de sa caisse avant de pousser un long soupire et de se redresser, un sourire aux lèvres. Elle me tend sa main droite et se présente.

-Je m'appelle Hermione. Rien de cassé ?

-Non ... non, c'est moi qui suis désolé. Je m'appelle Harry. Ravie de d'avoir rencontré.

-Tu étais avec Malfoy ? Tu le connais bien ?

-Ah, oui c'est mon frère.

Je vis Hermione rester un instant perplexe avant de ne froncer les sourcils.

-Malfoy à un frère ? Je ne le savais pas.

C'est étrange, mais cette simple phrase me fait l'effet d'une douche froide. Mon sourire s'évanouit et elle essaie de se rattraper en se justifiant qu'elle ne lui parle jamais. Toutefois, savoir que Draco n'est dit à personne que j'étais son frère, me laisse un goût amer et je préfère quitter la gare sans rien ajouter. Je laisse alors cette étrange jeune fille seule devant la gare et je retrouve à la maison, la poitrine comprimé dans un étau.

Ainsi, Draco Malfoy ne m'a jamais réellement aimé ?

¤

Voilà, voilà un chapitre finit qui vient avec beaucoup de retard. Retard qui m'a également fait retardé l'écriture du nouveau chapitre ' Je ne t'ai jamais promis un Jardin de Rose'.

J'espère en tout cas que cela vous à plus .

Bisous à vous !


End file.
